


Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno

by Djibril88



Series: Omegaverse - Storie veneziane del 2050 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Commedia, F/M, Post-Canon, Romantico, Secret Relationship, kiss, spin off Neverending Dream
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partecipante al “Kissing Booth Contest” indetto da Chappy_ sul Forum di EFP.<br/>Lucrezia ha 18 anni ed è una sognatrice. Ha sempre aspettato il principe azzurro e l’emozione del un bacio con il cuore palpitante.<br/>Kevin ha 24 anni e non è il principe azzurro. Agli occhi di tutti, Kevin è l’anti-eroe e Lucrezia pensa che sia mille volte meglio del principe azzurro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno

**Tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno**

 

Tutte le bambine sognano di incontrare il principe azzurro, di vivere in un castello dalle mura candide e di essere delle principesse.

Anche Lucrezia aveva questi sogni da bambina, ma crescendo aveva messo da parte l’idea di diventare una principessa e di vivere in un castello. Aveva deciso, però, che avrebbe accettato molto volentieri un principe azzurro. Di certo non pensava che avrebbe scelto un anti-eroe dai capelli rossi e dagli occhi dorati.

«Questo non va affatto bene…» mormorò piano la ragazza, passando si una mano fra i capelli neri. Appena il suo sguardo aveva incrociato quello dell’anti-eroe, Kevin si chiamava, aveva sentito il cuore fare un salto mortale finendo prima in gola poi da qualche parte nello stomaco. Ancora non capiva perché aveva accettato di partecipare alla festa di Stefano senza pensarci; ma la domanda più insistente era un’altra: perché aveva deciso di partecipare al gioco della bottiglia?

«Oh su, Lu! È solo un gioco.» disse la sua migliore amica, Andrea, seduta di fianco a lei.

«Almeno tu speri nel bacio di qualcuno.» disse in un mormorio, mentre guardava l’oggetto dei desideri di Andrea proprio dall’altra parte del cerchio. «Tu vuoi baciare Sofia. Io non voglio baciare nessuno.»

Uno sbuffo incredulo arrivò da entrambi i lati di Lucrezia; se prima c’era solo Andrea a dirle di divertirsi e approfittarne per baciare qualcuno, ora ci si metteva anche Matteo, il fidanzato di Stefano e suo migliore amico. «E il rosso dall’altra parte, dove lo metti?» domandò con un sorrisetto malizioso, chiaro segno che era stato influenzato un po’ troppo dal suo fidanzato.

«Vero! Kevin non ti toglie gli occhi di dosso. E tu non li togli da lui.» rincarò la dose la castana, dando una leggera gomitata al fianco di Lucrezia.

«Lo vuoi baciare con tutta te stessa. Ti conosciamo ormai, Lu.»

«Traditori!» disse scoccando un occhiata a Matteo perché aveva rivelato i suoi pensieri più nascosti: voleva davvero baciare Kevin, anche se non lo conosceva bene. Sapeva che era molto amato da ragazzi e ragazze, che aveva sempre quell’aria indifferente che dava sui nervi a molte persone e che era un libertino. Bisognava chiarire, però, che faceva finta di non conoscere bene il rosso. Lucrezia lo conosceva così bene da essere maledettamente gelosa ogni volta che la bottiglia girata da qualcuno puntava su di lui.

«Togliti questa soddisfazione, Lu.» le sussurrò Andrea ad un orecchio, passandole la bottiglia. Ora toccava a lei girare e, forse, poteva davvero sperare che la bottiglia puntasse su di lui.

Lucrezia strinse la bottiglia fra le mani tremanti, prima di appoggiarla e farla girare al centro del gruppetto di amici. Mentalmente, iniziò a pregare qualsiasi divinità esistesse al mondo affinché potesse baciare almeno per una sola volta quella labbra carnose che, in quel momento, erano tese in un sorriso malizioso dedicato solo ed esclusivamente a lei. La ragazza si morse il labbro inferiore, osservando la bottiglia che lentamente si fermava e puntava la persona che avrebbe dovuto baciare in quel momento. Prima che la bottiglia si fermasse completamente, però, Lucrezia chiuse gli occhi; perse il coraggio di guardare chi fosse il fortunato, o lo sfortunato, di quel gioco.

«Pss! Muoviti!» la richiamò alla realtà Matteo, obbligandola così ad aprire gli occhi e guardare dove puntasse il collo della bottiglia. Lu alzò piano lo sguardo, incrociando quello dorato di Kevin che sorrideva quasi vittorioso. Un leggero rossore di imbarazzo le apparve sulle guance, mentre osservava Kevin alzarsi e fare il giro del tavolo per puntare verso di lei; sembrava che il mondo si stesse muovendo a rallentatore perché, per lei, era passato più di un secolo da quando Kevin si era alzato dal suo posto per avvicinarsi a lei. Appena le fu abbastanza vicino, si alzò di scatto come se avesse preso una scossa o si fosse liberata da un incantesimo di Pietrificazione totale.

La sua reazione scatenò una piccola risata da Kevin che, prendendole la mano, la trascinò via dal cerchio per sommo dispiacere dei presenti.

«Col cavolo che ti bacio davanti a tutti.» mormorò fra sé e sé, guidandola verso la portafinestra della cucina. L’aria all’esterno era fresca, facilmente sopportabile se le braccia muscolose di Kevin si stringevano intorno a lei con quella forza capace di toglierle il fiato.

«Sei diventato così subdolo da aver bisogno di un gioco per potermi baciare?» domandò piano Lucrezia, guardando Kevin con un sorrisetto divertito. Il rosso inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandola negli occhi con attenzione.

«E cosa mi dici di te? Sei così spaventata all’idea di baciarmi ancora, da aver bisogno di un gioco per trovare il coraggio?» domandò con calma Kevin, avvicinandosi al volto della corvina per sfiorarle lentamente le labbra morbide e lisce.

«A dire la verità…» mormorò piano la ragazza, mordicchiandogli piano il labbro inferiore. «…aspettavo che decidessi di dire a tutti che ci conosciamo e che stiamo insieme da, mmm, un paio di mesi.» disse piano, premendo piano le labbra contro quelle di Kevin. Sospirò piano godendosi quel contatto che non sente da qualche giorno a causa del lavoro del più grande.

«Per dire a tutti che ti sei fidanzata con l’antagonista e non con il principe azzurro che tanto sognavi?» domandò con una piccola risata, ricambiando quel leggero morso sul labbro inferiore. Le stava accarezzando lentamente la schiena, ottenendo le stesse reazioni che si potevano ricevere da un gattino: si inarcava contro di lui, con leggeri sospiri che sembravano delle fusa, e chiudeva gli occhi in un’espressione pacifica.

«Anti-eroe, Kevin.» ribatté subito, come se il resto della frase non fosse di vitale importante. «Allora perché non mi hai baciato davanti a tutti?»

«Perché sono egoista!» rispose con calma, sorridendole pure con strafottenza mentre si avvicinava di nuovo per un bacio. Invece di darle questo tanto agognato bacio, però, si allontanò di nuovo, godendosi l’espressione frustrata dalla sua ragazza.

«E sei anche maledettamente egocentrico. Quindi la cosa si rivela un po’ incoerente.» sbottò Lucrezia, spazientita dal gioco che stava iniziando Kevin per poterle dare questo dannato bacio. «Mi vuoi baciare o no?» domandò con tono esigente, impaziente e con una nota di desiderio che fece scappare una risata tranquilla al rosso.

«Mmm… Non lo so. Magari mi sto divertendo a vederti così frustrata.» affermò con noncuranza ed indifferenza, mentre sentiva le mani di Lucrezia stringere con forza la sua maglietta. «O forse voglio solo---»

La nuova frase venne troncata sul nascere dalle labbra di Lucrezia che si premettero contro le sue con foga ed impazienza. Quel bacio lo stava aspettando da tutta la sera, anche se tentava di nasconderlo con scarso successo, fin dal primo momento in cui aveva rivisto Kevin aveva desiderato baciarlo davanti a tutti e mettere in chiaro, a chiunque lo guardasse, che lui gli apparteneva. Quel bacio possessivo ed esigente, che richiedeva la totale partecipazione da parte del rosso, era un metodo efficace per zittire chiunque osasse mettersi fra di loro.

«Sei gelosa?» domandò con un sorriso pieno di dolcezza, totalmente diverso da quelli che aveva fatto fino ad un instante prima.

«Zitto e baciami.» sbottò possessivamente Lucrezia, guardandolo negli occhi con desiderio.

«Agli ordini!» rispose con una piccola risata, poco prima di accogliere la richiesta di Lucrezia e baciarla come si deve, lasciando perdere che i loro amici all’interno della casa potessero aver sentito ogni singola parola che si erano scambiati. In quel momento, baciare le labbra di Lucrezia era ciò che più gli importava.


End file.
